Animorphs: The Surprise
by musicman88
Summary: We've seen what Ax and Marco do when it comes to personal pleasure and we've seen what Jake and Cassie do as well, but what about Rachel and Tobias? Well, this is their story. !WARNING! !Warnings inside! Things get a bit... weird.
1. Chapter 1

Animorphs: The Surprise

[Insert normal disclaimer here]

_Thought-speak in italics_

NOTE: We've seen what Ax and Marco do when it comes to personal pleasure and we've seen what Jake and Cassie do as well, but what about Rachel and Tobias? Well, this is their story. It takes place before "Ax the Prostitute" in case you were wondering. Just a word of warning though before you start to read it: Things happen in this story that some might find perverse, reprehensible, and just downright wrong. Read at your own risk. The author takes no responsibility for the actions and/or thoughts of the readers after they finish this story. The subject matter includes **[censored because I don't want to spoil the "surprise(s)", but you can rest assured that there will be a little bit of morphing and a lot of things that you can only find on the internet] **But if you're still up for the challenge then you may proceed. Just one more word of warning though. The aforementioned warning could possibly be grossly overcompensating for the actual content of the story which might turn out to be quite tame when compared to the first warning. The reader is responsible to determine just how objectionable the content is based on their own interpretations of the two warnings presented to them. Well, now that all the legal stuff is out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

My name is Tobias. I was just about as happy as I could be. Who wouldn't be happy if they were holding their girlfriend in their arms and watching a beautiful sunset sprawl out across the ocean? But there was more to it then that. We had spent the entire day together as well.

It all started after we dealt a major blow to the Yeerks. We'd been slowly chipping away at them for months on end without any break whatsoever and all our hard work had finally paid off. As a reward Jake decided to give us the entire coming weekend off (unless something really serious came up that is).

Along with getting some homework done this was also the perfect time for us just to kick back and relax (something we don't get to do much at all). And with an opportunity like this I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Rachel and I hadn't had much time to spend with each other recently due to everything that had been going on, so I decided to ask her out on a nice relaxing "date" so we could both... well... relax.

Relatively early on Saturday morning (relatively early for her; I had been up for a few hours already) I saw the distinct outline of a bald eagle flying towards my meadow. We greeted each other with a few dives and before long we were both started to fly away from my meadow and into the forest.

First up on our little date was some flying, not that I minded or anything. It was always great to just lazily soar on the thermals, but it was even better to do it with someone who you loved and you could talk to. We talked about everything imaginable. Our conversation swung between what Rachel was learning in school to me getting attacked by crows and hit everything in between. The only thing we didn't talk about was the war. We wouldn't want to ruin such a happy day by delving into that so early. We both knew it was coming but it was going to have to wait for later.

After Rachel and I (okay, mostly Rachel) began to get a bit tired of flying we began to make our way towards the mall: part two of our "date". Fortunately for us this wasn't the first time we'd done something like this so we were prepared. We landed on top of the mall's roof and began to morph. We both had a set of clothes stashed up here just for such occasions (as did the other Animorphs). Once we were both human again we got dressed and made our way inside the mall by using the door to the roof (which was conveniently almost always left open).

We had to have visited every shop in the mall at least once by the time we finally left. I don't want to say that Rachel dragged me through the mall because that sounds a bit harsh, but... okay, she dragged me through the mall. We went back and forth across the mall stopping in every clothing store on the way. Rachel always had to try something on and then ask me how she looks in it. I always told her the same thing though and I don't think she ever really caught on. Maybe girls just like to hear they look pretty as many times as they can.

I'm probably making it sound like a bad experience but in fact there was nothing bad about it. Any time I can spend with Rachel is always great. I actually like going through the mall with her and telling her that she looks pretty and all of that. But, despite how much I love being around Rachel, there is one other reason I love going to the mall.. Two words: Food Court.

I can't truly explain what it's like to eat a gigantic fat-dripping burger, a huge container of salty and greasy fries, and wash it all down with an extra large super sweet soda when all you normally taste is the iron rich blood of a recent kill. It was always the highlight of my mall experience and today was no exception. I can still taste that soda on the tip of my tongue even now...

As Rachel was beginning to get slightly bored of the stores in the mall (having visited some quite a few times by this point) we thought about going to catch a movie but nothing good was playing. So, we slowly made our way back up to the rooftop, got undressed, morphed, and began flying back towards the woods.

The sun was starting to think about setting at this point but there was still plenty of light to make some decent thermals. And as we soared back into the woods we slowly began to talk about more serious things that we both needed to get off our chests.

Even though we both know what the other has been through it's just such a relief to tell someone else who would understand. But there are many details that we didn't know about either. For example I had no idea how graphic some of the things Rachel had seen were. To see the ribs of a Hork-Bajir squirt out the other side after you slammed it's midsection with a paw isn't something you want to remember, but telling someone else about it has a sort of therapeutic effect. Likewise Rachel is always amazed at what the view is like from above and how graphic it could be at times.

But it's not just about the horrendous things we've both seen, it's also how we feel about them that matters. Rachel never stops telling me how scared she really is when she's in battle even though it might not seem like it. And I can never really come to terms with all the Taxxons and Hork-Bajir I've blinded either. I mean, what's life got to be like if you can't see anything? Especially if some parasite in your head forced you to become that way?

These talks of ours were always good at getting our pent up emotions out; Emotions that we might not want to show to other people in particular. By the end of them we usually wanted to simply lay down somewhere and cry... which is what we usually did.

We had our favorite spot, the one we were at now, overlooking the ocean on top of a decent sized cliff. We almost always ended up there whenever we did anything together. At first we would both simply land and hold each other as we both cried, but as the pent up emotions began to fade we simply began to hold each other because we enjoyed holding each other. And by that point in time we were both usually content at just watching the sun set across the ocean.

So that's where we were now. The sun was just getting to it's most spectacular point in the sky and a ton of warm colors were spewed all across the ocean happily bouncing off it and everything else in their path. A scene like this was usually enough to let us both forget about whatever we were crying about earlier and tonight was no exception. We were wrapped up in each other's arms leaning back against a soft and grassy hill while we both silently stared out at the beautiful ocean with the occasional soft snuggle just to remind each other that someone else was still there. What more could someone ask for?

Well, there was one thing that I had been looking forward to ever since the day began, but it would have to wait until the sun stopped being so dazzling. And fortunately for me that time came soon enough.

As the sun began to make it's way down and the colors began to fade somewhat I finally decided it was time. I rolled over slightly and gave Rachel a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you Rachel," I said softly into her ear.

She rolled over onto her side and gave me a small kiss back. "I love you too Tobias," she said as she gave me a warm smile.

I rolled over slightly so we were staring at each other face to face before leaning in and giving Rachel a strong kiss on the lips. It wasn't long before we had forgotten everything but the person next to us as our kissing intensified.

We made out for a short amount of time before I finally couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away and simply listened to both of us breathe heavily as I stared into Rachel's eyes for a moment. We both had reassuring smiles on as I asked, "Are you ready Rachel?" She hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding her head. That was all I needed to slowly get up and make my way over towards a big tree right on the edge of the clearing.

Rachel and I were no strangers to what was about to happen. I mean, we didn't do it all the time of course but we had done it a few times in the recent past. In fact we had done it enough to have our own system planned out. Whenever Rachel had some free time and went flying with me we usually ended up in the same clearing overlooking the ocean at the end of the day. It wasn't just because it was a nice spot (although that's why we chose it in the first place), it was because we had everything we needed stashed here. And by everything I mean a box of condoms.

We weren't sure whether a morph could be fertile or not (I asked Ax and even he had no idea), but we certainly weren't about to take any unnecessary risks. I could only imagine what might happen if Rachel suddenly became pregnant. Imagine if the entire world became doomed just because two teenage kids didn't practice safe sex. I don't think I could live with that on my conscience. And it's better to be safe than sorry anyway, right? So, after we picked out this spot overlooking the ocean, we decided to keep it stocked just in case we wanted to... well, you know. And we did on occasion. I guess having sex in the woods might not seem like the most romantic thing in the world, but when you had no other choice (I didn't have a home and Rachel's sisters were always around) it really wasn't that bad.

But as I reached the rock which I hid the box of condoms under I quickly noticed there was something wrong. The rock looked a bit askew (you'd understand if you live in a forest). I quickly hurried over to it and lifted it up. To my horror my box of condoms was missing.

I instantly began to search all around the immediate area looking for clues to where the box might have gone, but I quickly realized that it would get me nowhere. It was getting pretty dark as the sun began to go down so I really couldn't see much with my human eyes. Still, I franticly continued my search until I finally had to give up. There was only one glimmer of hope left...

"Hey Rachel," I called back to her with a bit of anxiety in my voice, "you didn't take the condoms out, did you?"

"No," she said back seeming sort of surprised, "aren't they where they always are?"

"No..." I said weakly in return. As I looked back towards Rachel she was sitting up and had a slightly worried look on her face.

Words cannot describe how heartbroken I was. I had been looking forward to this all day... No, all week! And now that the time had finally come there was nothing I could do to make it work out. Unless...

"I'll get some more," I said authoritatively as I began to demorph. It was more of a desperation move than anything else. I had no idea where I was going to find more. Well, in the store I guess... but I had no money to pay for them. Was shoplifting condoms really all that major of a crime? Could they throw a bird in jail? But luckily I didn't get very far into my morph before Rachel called something out to me.

"Tobias," she called out, "wait!" I instantly stopped dead in my tracks and listened. She took some time to think about it before she said, "I think I might have an idea. How about we try something a little bit different?"

I was quite a bit surprised after hearing something like that. _Um,_ I said cautiously, _what exactly do you mean by different?_

Rachel's face turned into a small grin as she said, "Come over here, acquire me, and morph me."

I simply stood there for a moment, frozen somewhere between boy and bird, before I finally said, _What?!?_

"Come on," Rachel said getting more and more excited, "it'll be fun! Trust me!"

_I... I don't know..._ I said back kind of weakly.

"Well," said Rachel in that voice that always means she's going to get me to do it anyway, "if you don't want to I guess we could just go home. I mean, I don't think I could wait around for you to go get some more condoms..."

She had a point there. I didn't have many options at this point. It was either morph into Rachel and have sex or not have sex at all. Having sex as a girl has to be better than not having sex at all right? And I guess I wasn't really horrified at the idea of trying it either. I consider myself pretty open to trying out new things. Rachel and I had done some "strange" things in the past and I never minded, but we never did anything quite like this.

After taking a pause to think about my options I finally resumed demorphing and slowly began to make my way towards Rachel feeling slightly defeated. She just smiled at me with anticipation as I made my way over. Before I made contact though I still had one small question I wanted an answer to. _If I morph into you_, I said slowly, _then what are you going to do? _

"Oh, you'll see," Rachel said sporting another small grin, "it'll be a nice surprise."

It wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for, but I wrapped my talon around one of her fingers anyway and began to concentrate on becoming her. Why? Well, it was because I trusted her. Even though I had no idea what was going to happen I still felt safe around Rachel. I knew that she wouldn't do anything that could possibly be dangerous. Even though it sounds kind of weird to say this I believed that she knew what she was doing. And, deep within the dark recesses of my mind, I also thought that this might turn out to be kind of fun..

As soon as Rachel snapped out of her acquiring trance she said, "Alright Tobias, now turn around and begin to morph. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

I was a little bit worried about what she was actually going to do, but nevertheless I turned my eyes away and began to morph myself. I still trusted her and I still felt safe. When you've battled side by side with someone and rescued their lives multiple times you form a sense of trust that's unparalleled by anything else. But even though I trusted her I couldn't help but think about what she might do. I knew she couldn't have me as a morph since there was only a very short time she could've actually acquired me and I'm pretty sure she never did. But if it wasn't me then who? Marco or Jake? Well, Marco was probably out of the picture and Jake would be... kind of weird really. Maybe she'd just stay in her own body and do something I wasn't expecting... Nah. Even though I might have had that fantasy once or twice before I highly doubt that was it either...

By the time I finished morphing I was totally stumped. But luckily for me I had something else to preoccupy myself with. I had only just realized that I'd morphed into a female... A naked female! I mean, I had boobs! And since they were Rachel's they were a decent size too. I was slowly being drawn to them... probably by the male part of my brain. I couldn't help but get a bit curious and as I began to feel them. It was quite an interesting feeling really. It felt good to have them touched but I don't really know why. All I know is that I continued to play with them until I heard Rachel's voice.

_Alright Tobias,_ Rachel said suddenly, _stop playing with your boobs and listen up. Without turning around you're going to have to find something to brace yourself on that's the right height for you to bend over on comfortably. _

"Wait," I said in a bit of confusion and panic, "what?"

_Just find something that'll support you when you bend over,_ Rachel said quickly. _That big rock that we sometimes sit on should be perfect. And the quicker you do that the quicker we can move on._

Rachel was starting to adopt her dominant voice and I knew from experience that it was better to do what she said then try and argue with her at this point. It was getting kind of dark by now but there was still enough light for me to spot the rock. It was just this huge smooth rock that jutted out of the ground at the edge of the clearing. Kind of hard to miss really. I slowly began to walk towards it while making sure not to turn around. I was curious what Rachel had planned, but I also knew that I'd find out soon enough.

It was kind of difficult to get in a good position on the rock due to it's weird shape and my previous "don't turn around" rule, but eventually I found a comfortable spot and laid my body down against the cool stone. In this position I felt really exposed actually. I knew that was kind of the idea but it felt really weird. I mean I guess I'm just not use to being in such a "vulnerable" position. I was bent over against a cool rock with my naked butt hanging out somewhere in between kneeling and standing in height. How many guys can truthfully say they've ever been in a position like that? Well... how many straight guys can say they're ever been in a position like that?

Luckily for me I didn't have a lot of time to worry about it. Rachel had followed me as I made my way over to the rock and now I could hear her breathing behind me. Only it was a very deep and heavy breathing... She didn't... She wouldn't!

_Okay_, Rachel said calmly, _just try to relax._ I wanted to say something in return, but before I could tell my mouth to move I heard Rachel take a few steps closer. It was then that I felt something warm and wet make contact with my pussy.

I nearly jumped straight off the rock in surprise as I felt it touch my clit first and then get dragged along the entire remaining length of my pussy. I couldn't help but letting out a long moan as a giant wave of electric pleasure swept through my body. I've had sex before so I know what it feels like to feel pleasure, but this was so totally different than I was use to that it's just impossible to compare it to something I know. I never expected it to feel like that and I guess I just wasn't ready for it. But I did know one thing for sure: It felt amazing and I wanted to feel it again.

_Well_, Rachel said in a teasing voice, _I guess somebody likes it. Want some more?_

"Yes!" I said quickly without even really thinking about it.

_Say please,_ Rachel said teasingly again.

"Please!" I almost shouted. Either Rachel was surprised by my eagerness to continue or she simply couldn't think of anything else to say. I quickly felt the same warm and wet object placed against my pussy as Rachel moved it down from my opening to my clit this time. I was expecting it to happen this time so I was ready to feel it in a bit more detail than the first time. By now I had figured out that it was her tongue doing all the work. And even though it was a bit rough and it did hurt just a little bit that part was greatly overshadowed by the immense pleasure I was feeling. Her tongue was just so big and warm that it enveloped almost my entire pussy every time it made a pass which felt absolutely amazing. And since it couldn't have been a human tongue I knew exactly what Rachel had morphed into. If the circumstances had been a bit different I might have been worried about what was coming up, but for now I was simply too wrapped up in what I was feeling to care.

Rachel made a decent number of passes up and down before she suddenly stopped. At this point I was basically dripping wet from both of our fluids which made it all that more cold when Rachel removed her tongue. "Wh... Why did you stop?" I managed to get out a bit shakily.

_Just try and relax Tobias_, Rachel said calmly as I felt the tongue return. But this time it wasn't moving up and down, it was pushing against my opening with a small amount of force.

At first it seemed like Rachel was off the mark a bit and nothing was really happening, but as she adjusted her positioning I suddenly began to feel a slightly painful burning sensation. I grit my teeth and took it for a while, but after feeling it continue for a short amount of time I couldn't help but say, "Rachel, stop! It hurts..."

Rachel stopped pushing in when she heard me ask her to stop, but she didn't remove her tongue at all. She simply held her tongue in the same position it had been when I asked her to stop. It still burned for a little bit longer but the burning eventually started to slowly fade away. When there was only a small warming sensation left I said, "Alright, go ahead Rachel. But do it slowly."

I felt her push in slightly farther before she began to pull her tongue back out again. Even though I still felt a little bit of pain I couldn't help but let out a small gasp of air as the tongue slowly slid out of me. And once it was completely out Rachel gave my entire pussy a few more licks before inserting it back in again. It went in a bit easier this time (although the tongue still felt a bit rough to be using it like she was). But once it was inside Rachel slowly began to... well... I guess flex it and stretch it out would be the best way to put it. It stretched out my pussy a bit more every time she did, but it was always in reasonable amounts. I didn't have to tell Rachel to stop again. And that was a good thing too because I was too busy making other noises to say anything at all really. Regardless of all the pain and discomfort it still felt absolutely amazing. I wasn't sure whether to give more credit to Rachel or the bear, but I was having an excellent time! It felt like nothing I'd ever felt before and I never wanted it to stop. But, of course, Rachel had other ideas...

After giving me a few good long last licks around my clit Rachel pulled away and said, _Alright Tobias, I think you're good and ready to go back here. You ready to go up there?_

My feelings of euphoria took a back seat as a wave of nervousness swept over me. "I... um..." I said weakly, "I guess. I'm just kind of a bit nervous. Everything is new to me and I don't know how it's going to feel. Just... go slowly, okay?"

Rachel replied with probably the last thing I wanted to hear at that point. _I'll try to go slow, but I really don't know what's going to happen if the bear mind takes over. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll love it._

I was about to say something else that involved me having second thoughts about all this, but before I could say anything I heard the bear behind me grunt and shortly after that I saw, felt, and heard two massive grizzly bear paws fly over my head and slam into the rock not all that far in front of me. It was too late to back out now. All I could do was grit my teeth in anticipation of... well, I really didn't know.

It wasn't long at all before I felt something warm, wet, and spongy pressing up against my butt. I knew what it had to be, but with the randomness at which it was making contact with my body I couldn't get a decent size estimate to cool my nerves down. Eventually though Rachel found the right angle and I felt a decent portion of her cock slide into my pussy.

I let out a yelp of surprise, not really of pain, as Rachel got a grip on the situation and began to thrust back and forth. She did make sure to go somewhat slowly at first, but when her cock was still somewhat small she had some trouble staying in me. When it popped out she always kept her cool, adjusted her position, and slowly pushed it back in. The thing that surprised me the most though was that it simply kept growing. With every thrust she made it got bigger and bigger until it finally reached it's maximum size. I don't have much experience with things like this but it felt kind of big to me. It definitely filled me up nice without drastically overdoing things. I've heard that bears have small penises relative to their size and that's probably right, but it felt just the right size for me. And not only was it the right size the whole thing just felt incredible!

Even Rachel's tongue was no match for the actual feeling of having a cock thrust deep inside. The tongue had the advantage of feeling better against my clit, but Rachel's balls and her thick fur were both doing wonders to that area. And it all added together to make an entire "experience" which I never would've imagined ever existed. Every little feeling was so new and so different from what I knew that my brain was having a hard time of keeping up. It was pleasurable yeah, but it was a different kind of pleasure. If I try and describe it in any more detail I wouldn't be doing it justice. It's something you have to experience for yourself to really know what it feels like. But, regardless of the specifics, it felt totally amazing.

Unfortunately it didn't last all that long. Rachel tried to restrain herself but, being a guy normally I guess I could kind of sympathize with her, all too shortly after it began I felt Rachel give me one last powerful thrust and bury herself as deep within me as she could. She let out a loud roar as I felt something warm begin to shoot deep inside me (which felt really awkward at first). After a few more warm shots I could feel Rachel's cock stop convulsing as the warm feeling inside me began to spread out (by this point I loved the feeling).

We both remained in the exact same positions for what felt like a while but couldn't have been more than thirty seconds or so. I wasn't exactly sure what to do at this point so I simply waited for Rachel to make the first move (not that I could really move or anything with a half ton grizzly bear on my back). But unfortunately things were about to get a little harder for me.

After basking in the afterglow of her release for a short time Rachel's front paws decided that they didn't want to hold up her entire weight anymore. I felt Rachel's stomach slowly come down and pin me to the rock. At first it was like someone threw a giant heavy breathing animal skin rug on top of me while I was naked. The fur actually felt pretty good over my skin although it got a bit hot real quick. But as Rachel's front paws began to give way more and more the pressure became greater and greater. I kept hoping that Rachel would finally realize what she was doing without me having to interfere (I really didn't want to ruin Rachel's afterglow), but when it got to the point at which I could barely breathe anymore I knew I had to do something.

_Rachel!_ I called out in thought-speak because I didn't have enough air in my lungs to move my vocal chords, _would you mind not crushing me to death?_

_Huh? _Rachel said sounding somewhat dazed,_ what? _Then after a short pause her front paws picked up their slack again as she said_, Oh! I'm really sorry Tobias. I was just... wow..._

After I got a few breaths in I said, "Don't worry about it. I was just kind of... wow there for a second as well."

_It's just that I never expected it to feel..._ _like that_, Rachel continued. _It caught me totally by surprise and I just wasn't ready. And when I felt it I was just like... wow. You know what I mean?_

"It was the same way with me," I said while not having any idea what Rachel was talking about. But I guess I couldn't explain the way I felt any better.

_We definitely have to try that again some time!_ Rachel said with some enthusiasm. I was ready to respond but before I could she finally slid her softening cock out of my pussy which caused me to moan as all our combined fluids drained down my butt and legs. _I'll take that as a yes_, Rachel said as she began to demorph.

I didn't really want to demorph though. I was already stretched out and still a bit horny so I was totally ready for a round two. But the ever present silence (well, besides the morphing noises) from Rachel as she morphed made me finally realize that there wasn't going to be a round two. So, reluctantly, I began to demorph as well.

When I reached my hawk form I was about to continue morphing to my human morph so I could cuddle with Rachel some more, but just as I became fully hawk Rachel said something I wasn't expecting. "Ready for round two Tobias?"


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: The following contains graphic descriptions of alien physiology that might be disturbing to some readers. Read at your own risk! The author takes no responsibility for any unwanted images, thoughts, or dreams that may occur as a result of reading this story. Remember, what has been read can not be unread!

Chapter 2

* * *

_Ro... Round two?_ was all I could say. She had to wait until I was almost finished demorphing to tell me that there was going to be a round two!? We could've saved a lot of time and energy if I had stayed in my morph. And I didn't really want to go through that whole tongue thing again...

"Yeah, round two," Rachel continued as if she'd been planning it from the start. "I've had my fun being a male, but I don't think you've cum yet, have you?"

_Um..._ I responded slowly, _no. No I haven't._

"Well," Rachel said with a small grin, "then I think it's time for you to switch back to your original gender so we can fix that..."

I was a bit surprised to say the least. Even though Rachel had "persuaded" me to morph her and to have sex using her body she was going to let me have sex with her normally anyway? I kind of felt like she tricked me into acquiring her just so she could see what it was like to have sex as a bear...

_So,_ I began slowly, _you want me to morph into my human form? What about that whole 'missing condom' thing?_

"I didn't say anything about your human form," Rachel responded quickly. "That's the whole reason we're trying something new in the first place. Pick something else... It's only fair since, you know, you just had sex with a bear..."

I stood there in silence for quite a while before finally saying, _Um... like what?_

"I don't know," Rachel said quickly, "surprise me." She then turned around and started to slip her leotard off.

I was so confused and shocked at that moment that it was amazing my brain could still manage to make my body breathe correctly. Was Rachel really asking me to have sex with her... as an animal? Was she really into that type of thing? I guess that I passed the whole bear thing off as what Rachel said it was: a desperate attempt to have sex given the current circumstances. But now that I was pretty sure she had planned this all from the start (she seemed to know exactly what was going on and how to get me to do whatever she wanted me to do) I began to look at Rachel a bit differently. I mean, was _**I **_okay will all of this? I can't say that my life has been 'normal' up to this point or anything, but doing something like this just seems... weird to me. I can understand if Rachel doesn't want to have sex with me while I'm a human without having some condoms for obvious reasons, but could this be the only alternative? Isn't this a bit... taboo?

It took me some time to finally come to a conclusion but I wanted to make sure it was the right one. I eventually decided that no matter what form it takes it all boils down to Rachel and I becoming as close and intimate as possible. Even if Rachel's in her bear morph she's still her and I'm still me even if I'm in her morph as well. Just because the bodies change doesn't mean that the act of having sex is any less... representative of our feelings for one another. Rachel doesn't need to have sex with my human morph to show that she loves me. Although the physical characteristics might be different the feelings deep down inside are still the same. If Rachel wants to feel something different on the outside then that's fine with me just as long as the same feelings remain on the inside. She's my girlfriend and I'd do anything I possibly can to make her happy. And if that includes morphing into something to have sex with her then so be it! And... I'm not going to lie... I think I enjoyed being screwed by a bear a little bit more than I thought I would...

But now that I had that sorted out I still had another problem. What was I going to morph into? I mean, I didn't really have all that many morphs. And out of all the ones I had very few of them were big enough to... well, to be of any pleasure to Rachel. But after thinking for a moment or two I finally came up with a decent morph to use and started to morph. If Rachel wanted things to get weird then I certainly wasn't going to disappoint her.

Once I was finished I turned all four of my eyes towards Rachel and said, _How about this morph?_

Rachel quickly turned around and seemed quite surprised when she laid eyes on my blue body. "Oh wow," she said, "this might be a bit interesting." After a pause she added, "I'm not quite sure what to expect really."

_I know just as much as you do about that kind of stuff_, I answered back quickly. _Ax has never mentioned anything about it and I never really wanted to ask. You wanted to try something different? Well, here's your chance._

Rachel slowly got to her feet and started walking over to me. She looked a bit nervous but she still looked like she was going to give it a try no matter what. It was at this point however that I was quickly reminded of one little detail I had somehow managed to forget about her. She was now completely naked.

It didn't matter whether I was an Andalite, a human, or even a hawk. Rachel's body was so beautiful that I couldn't help but feel my breathing get a bit faster and my brain turn into mush as she made her way over towards me. And when she reached out with her hand and gently placed in on my "stomach" I couldn't help but feel my breathing start to get really fast. As she ran her hands through my fur and down my sides I felt shivers go down my spine which spread quickly throughout the rest of body. By this point my breathing was... well, it was getting really fast. Almost as if I was hyperventilating or something. I didn't need THAT much air, did I?

Just as Rachel reached my rear end I felt something near the middle of my stomach spontaneously open as something else began to moistly unroll itself out into the cool night air. It didn't take me long to figure out what it was, and it didn't take Rachel very long either.

I heard her gasp as she saw what I could only feel and hear. She kneeled down at my side and began to watch as my cock quickly began to grow. But it didn't quite grow like a humans would. I didn't see it myself so I can only say what I felt, but I don't think it filled up with blood exactly. You see, after every breath I took I could feel a pleasurable tickling in my cock as it seemed to grow a little more. And at the rate I was breathing my cock seemed to reach it's final size fairly shortly. Once I felt my cock being, um, stretched to a certain limit I noticed my breathing start to slow down and become reasonable again.

There was an awkward silence between Rachel and I as no one quite knew what to do next. But Rachel, being in the dominant sort of mood that she was in tonight, eventually took the initiative and slowly placed one of her hands on my now completely erect cock.

I couldn't help but let out a long moan at the sensation I felt. Her hand felt completely different that it did when I was a human. Whenever she touched me as a human I would always get a tingling feeling right around the area she touched me. It didn't really spread around all that much. As an Andalite however things were a little bit different. Since my cock was full of air (so I guessed at the time) wherever she touched it the feeling got spread out across it's entire length due to the change in air pressure inside. Sure, there was a bit more sensation right at the point of contact, but I could feel the pleasure up and down the entire length and it felt absolutely amazing! The feeling itself was eerily similar to what I felt as a human, but I guess if mother nature's found a good thing for one species why change it? I didn't mind at all.

When Rachel started to slowly squeeze my cock I really started to go insane though. The pleasure was immense and it reverberated all the way down my cock each and every time she gave it a decent squeeze. I even lost control of my morph for a short period of time and began to thrust slightly. (An Andalite's cock is in a weird spot in relation to an Earth animals. It's not between the back legs where most animals would have it, it's sort of in the middle of the stomach area. And to make this work an Andalite can't just thrust like you might imagine. It has to squeeze it's back together to form a little hump right above where the cock is and relax so that the cock can move back and forth. It sounds kind of weird I guess but Andalite's are just built to make that kind of motion seem natural. I was able to do it without any problem when I needed to.)

After a few back contractions and releases Rachel quickly took her hand off my cock and moved away from me. I guess she was kind of scared that I might hurt her or do something crazy if I lost control of my morph. I can't really blame her though. I can only imagine how intimidating it must feel to kneel next to an erect Andalite knowing what's coming soon.

"Sorry," Rachel said as she got back down to her regular position, "I just thought that..."

_It's alright,_ I said before she could finish. _Keep going! That felt amazing!_

"Well," Rachel replied in a sly tone, "If you liked that you're going to love this."

I couldn't quite see what she was doing underneath me even with four eyes, but I did see her shift her position a little bit. She had gone underneath me a bit further and I was about to find out why.

All of a sudden I felt a warm and wet... something touch the tip of my cock and begin to trace it's way around it. It felt good, but no where near as good as the squeezing had. And then as suddenly as it started it came to an end as I heard Rachel say, "Well, that's... different."

_What's different?_ I asked quickly.

"It kind of tastes like metal... and crayons..." Rachel replied slowly.

I couldn't really think of anything else to say to that, but luckily for me she continued to run her tongue over my cock again without much of a pause.

I enjoyed the treatment for a little bit, but I was slowly getting a bit frustrated with the lack of pleasure. The surface of an Andalite's cock didn't seem to be all that sensitive. It was much more about having something wrapped around it than just touching it. And after a while I finally said, _Hey Rachel, how about sucking on it for a bit? Do you mind? _I didn't even hear a response before I felt the tip of my cock enter her mouth.

Now THAT was more like it! THAT was what sex was supposed to feel like. Even if Rachel had only managed to get the tip in it still felt absolutely incredible. Her lips provided a decent amount of pressure and therefore pleasure while her gentle sucking was driving me insane! The pressure variations were being felt up and down my entire cock and I'd never felt anything quite like it before. Having an entire (and somewhat big) part of your body feeling that much pleasure was something my human mind couldn't really comprehend... not that it was really trying to at the moment or anything though. My entire mind was simply swirling in a sea of pleasure and I was lost in the middle of it all somewhere floating along on an rubber innertube. That is, until it suddenly stopped.

It took me a second to recover from what I had been feeling before I finally realized that Rachel was trying to say something to me. _Wh... what?_ I asked while my brain was still coming back to reality.

"Jeez," Rachel started again, "if it really felt that good then I've got to try it sometime. Anyway, like I was saying, how about helping me out a bit as well?"

I searched around to try and find what Rachel was talking about, but after swinging my head around a few times Rachel finally gave me a clue. "Look beneath you," she said getting kind of annoyed that I couldn't find it. I had to bend my upper body over to get my stalk eyes to bend far enough so I could see in the very dim light, but when I did I was greeted with the most beautiful thing in the universe, Rachel's ass.

It took me another short moment to figure out what Rachel was trying to get me to do, but eventually it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was kind of embarrassed that it took me so long to figure it out and that I even needed Rachel's help in the first place, but I swore I was going to make it up to her shortly. I gently placed one of my hands on one of Rachel's cheeks and spread it out just a bit. I then took my other hand and slowly began rubbing along Rachel's slit.

Rachel let out a small gasp and moan of approval once I touched her clit for the first time. And then, almost as an award, she went back to sucking on my cock. I tried as hard as I could not to get lost in the pleasure once she started so I could continue to give her some as well. Since I knew what it was going to feel like now I could expect it and try to reduce it just enough to keep my concentration on Rachel. I think I did a decent job too. Rachel didn't have to stop and remind me to keep going, so that definitely counts for something, right?

I'd played with Rachel down there before but having two extra fingers gave me a bit of an advantage. Each one was a bit thinner than a human's so it allowed me more control over how much I could stretch Rachel. And since I had just experienced being a female for the first time I knew how important it was to stretch her out right. Slow and steady was by far the best method. Having more but thinner fingers made the transitions go a lot smoother.

And along with their size I also realized that I had a bit more dexterity and a slightly bigger range. This lead me to experiment with a few new things I found I could do. Rachel definitely loved feeling five and six fingers wiggle around inside her in different directions at the same time. I could feel her moan around my cock which made me love it even more than she did. And she especially loved the attention I paid to her clit while still having a substantial number of fingers inside her. And when I brought my second hand to the party things really started to get crazy...

We continued on like this for some time (I lost track of how long it was really. When a guy who's whole life revolves around being in morphs for less that two hours loses track of time you know something serious is going on.) Eventually though I could feel Rachel give me one last big suck and pop off my dick with a wet and sloppy popping noise. "Alright Tobias," she said once she'd caught her breath, "my jaw's getting a bit tired and there's not much light left. How about doing it for real now?"

I made sure to brush all of my now soaking wet fingers gently against her clit one last time before saying,_ Sounds good to me._ I couldn't wait really. If being given head felt that amazing I could only imagine what the actual sex would feel like.

Rachel slowly crawled out from under me and began to make her way to the rock I'd been laying on not all that long ago. Once she adopted a similar position to the one I had earlier she looked back at me and said, "Alright Tobias, just listen to what I tell you and stay in control of your morph." She took a deep breath before adding, "I'm ready."

Rachel had a good reason to be a bit worried. My cock wasn't exactly the same size as my human morph's is. I couldn't get a good look at it since it was underneath me, but I knew enough about it from what I felt. It was quite long and quite thick. Size is kind of hard to estimate but I'd say it was between a foot to a foot and a half long and Rachel could just barely wrap her hand around the middle of it when she was sucking on it. And since Rachel had big hands that meant it was really quite thick. But on the positive side the tip was a relatively narrow rounded cone shape that gently tapered to a larger size the farther away you went. Getting some of it inside Rachel wasn't going to be a huge issue, but just how much I could fit was still a mystery. Having had first hand experience with everything only a short time before made me a bit worried, but I forced myself to promise that no matter how good it felt I wouldn't hurt Rachel in any way.

I trotted on over to the rock and tried hard to make out where exactly Rachel was in the very dim light. _Okay_, I said a bit nervously, _I'm going to get into position. Make sure to tuck your hands and arms in so I don't step on them by mistake._

I heard Rachel shuffle around a bit on the rock as I took one last good look at her position. I then bent down on my front legs and sprung up into the air. I walked forward with my rear legs a bit and I heard my front hooves _click_ onto solid rock as they made contact.

I was now in the correct position, but I still had somewhat of a problem. I hadn't had enough prior experience with an Andalite morph (let alone under these specific conditions) to successfully "line things up". _Um, Rachel,_ I said out loud, _can you reach back and help guide me in? I can't see anything._

Rachel didn't say anything, but after a bit of reaching around I finally felt her make contact with my body and then shortly my cock. I had gone off course slightly when I jumped up but Rachel managed to straighten things out by grabbing a hold of my cock and leading me into the correct position. Once I felt the tip of my cock press against something warm and wet I squared up the rest of my body and said, _Here I go. _I began to arch my back slowly and move my rear legs in slightly all while maintaining just enough pressure to hold my cock against Rachel. Once I was in a semi-decent position I began to straighten out my back and slowly begin to push into Rachel.

Even though I made sure to go as slowly as I could I still still heard Rachel giving some short and painful gasps beneath me. But every time I tried to stop and let her get accustomed to the size she would always tell me to keep going. Rachel had no idea how happy that made me. I mean, I hated that I was hurting her enough to make it come out in her voice, but the pressure around my cock was intense and therefore the pleasure I was feeling was incredibly intense. And she was doing it all just for me. It made me realize just how much she really loved me and how much I really loved her back.

There reached a point however where Rachel simply couldn't take anymore. After about 1/3-1/2 of my cock was inside of her I heard her grunt and say, "Tobias, stop for a second." I quickly locked my back into position and waited for Rachel to give me some further instructions.

I stayed in that same position for a few minutes while Rachel got used to the size. While waiting for her body to adjust she reached back and started to sort of massage the rim of her pussy that was stretched around my cock. Without the changes in pressure I wasn't feeling very much just sitting there (although I could feel Rachel squeeze down gently every now and then which was nice). But when Rachel started to rub around her pussy she took her other hand and began to rub along any part of my cock she could reach. With the awkward angle her rubbing was very uneven which made it all the better for me. The more variation in pressure the better things ended up feeling for me.

Rachel continued her treatment with her hands for a few minutes before she suddenly pulled them away and said, "Alright Tobias, that's as deep as you're getting for now. Pull it out and push it back in slowly up to this point."

I waisted no time in tensing up my back again (it was getting a bit sore from having to hold the same position) and slowly withdrawing my cock from Rachel. She let out a long low moan as my cock slowly slipped down her tunnel until only my cock tip was inside. After giving Rachel a second to make sure what she asked me to do is still what she wanted me to do I slowly relaxed my back muscles and let my cock slowly sink back in.

I could feel Rachel suddenly tense up as I reached the depth where I had been before. This was my cue to exit once again. I pushed myself just a small amount farther in than I had been before and once again began to withdraw.

This continued for some time before Rachel finally gave me the go ahead to go a little bit faster. But as I started to increase my pace I sort of... lost partial control over my morph. I mean, forget everything else that happened up to this point. It all culminated in this. This was what I was designed to do. This was my one sole reason to live. And if there was one thing mother nature was going to allow me to enjoy it was this. Forget the foreplay, forget the slow stretching process, THIS is what I was waiting for. And it was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt in my life! Ax has said numerous times that humans have a better sense of taste than Andalites and that's probably true, but when it comes to sex Andalites win big time. I thought having sex as a human felt good before, but now I don't think I can ever go back to doing it again. I'd be too spoiled from being an Andalite to even notice it much anymore. There's just no comparison. The wave after wave of pure pleasure pulsing down the entire length of my cock before, after, and during every single thrust was something you just can't feel as a human. At least not quite like this.

Even though I was having the time of my life I could hear Rachel letting out a few painful grunts as I ended my thrusts a bit deeper and a bit more forcefully than she was ready for. Even if she had endured the pain of my entrance into her by choice there was no reason that she should have to continue to feel that way the entire time. I'm not exactly sure when I noticed I'd lost control but all of a sudden I realized that Rachel wasn't quite enjoying it as much as I was. So, in order to make her more comfortable I slowed down, started to limit my depth, and lowered the intensity of my thrusts into her so that her grunts slowly turned into moans of pleasure. I know that she didn't want to say anything about it, but I could tell that she was very relieved that I calmed down as much as I did. Rachel had given herself to my own personal pleasure at first and now it was my turn to make a sacrifice. At least... for the time being.

When I thought that Rachel was ready for a bit more I started to give her a bit more. I judged when that was according to her voice. When she started to get a bit quiet I gently went a little faster and deeper. When her grunts were on the verge of starting to sound painful I locked myself into that rhythm and kept going until the process started all over again. I only ended up doing this a few times since after the third or forth escalation I finally hit Rachel's depth barrier.

The first time I made contact with it I hit it pretty good (not really expecting it to be there). I could feel Rachel jump up and struggle to hold in a painful yelp. This made me quickly bounce back and pull a substantial amount of my cock out of her for fear of hurting her again. She didn't say anything back to me about it, but I knew I needed to be much more careful around that area. As I slowly worked my cock back deeper into her I made sure to try and stay away from hitting Rachel's cervix, but as I got a bit closer I began to brush up against it every now and then. At first I thought that I might be hurting Rachel a bit by doing that, but every time I made slight contact I could hear Rachel let out a deeper and more pleasurable breath of air. Since she seemed to like it I tried to aim all my thrusts so that they just brushed up against it slightly which Rachel really seemed to enjoy.

After having sex for a good amount of time I could feel Rachel getting more tensed up and I could hear her breathing become a bit shorter and more rapid. And when she reached her hand around back to massage her clit I knew she was close to cuming. I could've probably gone all night if I needed to. I wasn't even very tired after going for about forty-five minutes without a break. In my human morph I would've been finished a long time ago, but I guess Andalites are just built for sex. I felt what I could describe as my orgasm building up from the very beginning, but I had a lot more control over it as an Andalite then I ever did as a human. I was able to just push it off to the side and simply enjoy the sex instead of being at the mercy of it like I usually was. But even though I had pushed it to the side I still could very easily bring it back. And if Rachel was going to cum then I figured it would be the best time for me to do it as well.

I waited until Rachel's moans started to pick up in pitch before I finally let my Andalite brain take over for a short amount of time. (I made sure to stay at the same depth though). As I started pounding away furiously I could feel Rachel's inner walls begin to spasm and contract as she let out one last high pitched moan/scream. It was then that I finally "released" my orgasm. I knew it was probably going to be a bit different than a human orgasm but I wasn't quite prepared for what came next.

From the moment I "released" it I felt it begin to build up quickly and within a few thrusts I was at my peak. As I felt a familiar warming rush flood through my body just as I was about to finish I also felt my cock... well, to make it sound like it felt at that moment I guess the best word to use would be "pop". Something felt like it gave way and released all the pressure that had stored up in my cock along with all the male Andalite's mating fluids. The fluids shot out of the tip (probably at quite a high velocity) and quite a bit flew right out of Rachel's pussy following the pressurized air that was also trying to escape around my quickly deflating cock. I have no idea how much cum an Andalite can produce normally but it seemed like WAY too much. Rachel's entire pussy was covered with it inside and out by the time my cock was almost fully deflated along with my entire lower belly and legs. And that's not even taking in to account all of the cum that had ended up either on the rock or the ground...

Rachel and I both took our time to recover from what just happened before either of us even moved at all. Even though my orgasm was a bit disappointing considering what the sex felt like it still left me tired and Rachel... well, with the "abuse" she'd gotten I couldn't blame her for being tired.

I was the first one to move shortly after my now limp cock slid sloppily from Rachel's stretched hole and began to go back into... wherever it came from. I slowly made my way off of the rock and finally put all four hooves on the grass once again (which I happily sucked the juices out of. I didn't feel tired or anything during the sex, but after I orgasmed everything that I would "normally" feel hit me like a ton of bricks.) As I sat there sucking on some grass Rachel finally began to move. All I had heard was her labored breathing before as she lay on the rock, but now I could hear her groan as she slowly got up from the position she'd been in for quite some time.

She slowly managed to get back onto her feet and simply stood there trying to get her bearings for a short amount of time. Most of the cum that hadn't spilled out of her pussy before was busy leaking out now creating a small stream down her legs along with a slew of wet and sloppy noises as it hit the ground. Eventually though she started to walk (albeit a bit wobbly) towards me. When she reached me she threw her arms out and wrapped them around my torso. I could think of nothing else to do but return the favor.

"Tobias," Rachel said after steadying herself and catching her breath, "that was amazing. I never felt anything like it before in my life!"

I pulled her away slowly so I could look into her eyes before saying, _It felt amazing for me too. Being an Andalite was definitely one hell of an experience._

"I mean," Rachel continued, "I wasn't so sure that you'd be willing to try something like this. I know it must seem a bit weird but it was a lot of fun wasn't it? I just really wanted to try something a bit different this time."

_Rachel,_ I responded, _I'd do anything for you no matter what. And... _I took a slight pause, _I enjoyed myself today. Even when I morphed into you. It doesn't matter if we morphed into something different, the feelings are still the same. I love you Rachel._

Rachel grabbed a hold of me a bit tighter as she said, "I love you too Tobias."


End file.
